


Run

by EquinoxSolstice



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bangtan are Squad Goals, Drama & Romance, Heartbreak, It's Jin's wedding, Kidnapping, M/M, Reunions, Runaway, TaeKook is married, Weddings, YoonMin and TaeKook are mentioned, wedding crashers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7201379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EquinoxSolstice/pseuds/EquinoxSolstice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>I can only run to you. So please, hold out your hand, and let me catch up.</em>
</p><p>It's Kim Seokjin's wedding day, and everyone is cordially invited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run

He paused and took a moment to assess the man in front of him. The man in front of him was about his height, with wavy, light brown locks carefully combed and parted to the side. The other's eyes were visible, a deep brown, warm, almond-shaped, monolids fluttering as the man blinked. He stood upright as what was proper, broad shoulders straight, head raised proudly, but not arrogantly. At first glance, the man gave off the impression of being exceptionally handsome, the perfect gentleman in his form-fitting, white coat and tie.

... It was the first time Kim Seokjin felt like a complete stranger when staring at his own reflection.

He raised his hand to touch the cool surface. The other man copied his action perfectly, the tips of their fingers finally connecting, separated by the mirror that reflected reality. He was seeing the same body, the same face, for as long as he could remember. But now, at that moment, that man in the mirror wasn't him at all, though their connecting reflections would always prove him wrong.

In fact, he looked a  _little too much_  like himself.

The thought made his brows furrow. The man in the mirror, though breathtakingly gorgeous, looked too stiff, too uptight. But, then again, Seokjin wasn't surprised, since now he was going to take a step into a new part of his life.

His wedding day.

Seokjin honestly thought that the day that he was getting married wouldn't come. Of course, he had hoped for it sometime in the future, but he had never expected it to be this _soon_. He was just 25 after all, and there were a lot of things that he still wanted to do in his life, like finishing medical school and becoming a doctor, for one. But, like everything else in his family, his future was already set in stone.

He didn't even know what his future wife was like. They've met numerous times before of course, under the strict supervision of their parents, and she was certainly beautiful, skilled and accomplished enough to be a fitting wife for the influential Kim family. But outside of that, Seokjin didn't know much about her true personality, or if she even wanted to marry him in the first place.

_Jin-hyung, I made a mixtape for... for you. I hope you love it._

The ghost of an old pain twitched both fondly and painfully in nostalgic remembrance. Seokjin closed his eyes, willing the pain away, unconsciously grasping his chest as old memories chose to assault him at the moment. They were the best moments in his life; the times were he felt the happiest and most content: his old middle and high school friends, rappers and dancers who performed underground. Even after years of parting ways to pursue their own dreams, their friendship, their close, tightly-knit bond was still going strong. In fact, almost all of them were now present to witness him take that large step into a full, committed relationship.

And he couldn't be more grateful for their presence. They were his second family, people who accepted him as he was and loved him for it. They were the people who encouraged him to follow his own dreams, despite what his family dictated of him. Being friends with them in his teens was the first act of defiance he had done. It was the first time he felt so free, so  _alive_ , in the underground stages. He was now able to do what he really wanted instead of conforming to the image his family had made for him: the perfect, hardworking son of the affluent Kim family. They were his backbone, his support, and honestly Seokjin didn't know how many times their friendship had saved him, though all of them were all but compatible in terms of personalities.

Yoongi. Hoseok. Jimin. Taehyung. Jungkook. And...

 _Ah._  His heart twitched more as his thoughts finally rested on  _him_. Seokjin could see his face all too clearly in his mind, the intelligent brown eyes, the shock of spiky, pale-grey hair buzzed in an undercut, and the perpetual dimples that laced the cheeks of one Kim Namjoon. It had been so long since Seokjin had last seen him, and for once in the longest time, allowed his mind to wallow in the thoughts of the younger man, the known Rap Monster...

The one person who shook his world, turned it upside down and had forever changed it since.

Even after all these years the younger teen still managed to affect him so. Right now his chest felt like it was going to be crushed, as fond memories filled his senses. Clumsy, brilliant, handsome Namjoon, who forced his way into his mind, into his very heart, in a way no other person had ever done before. The person he shared his wishes and dreams with, the boy he gave his trust, and later his heart and body to.

And pulverized it completely.

He didn't even realize that was crying. Tears blurred his vision, making a wet-streaked path down his cheeks. He wiped them with the palm of his heel, burying his face into his hands and letting the tightly-chained feelings finally break away and run free.

He regretted. Back then they were so happy, so content in each other, even though they hid their relationship from their respective families. Seokjin didn't mind, and was in fact thrilled with such a challenge. For four years they were together until Namjoon’s high school graduation.

Then... a fight.

Seokjin wasn't strong enough. That was his largest regret.

" _You didn't want to fight for me because your parents think I'm not good enough!"_

" _That's not it! Listen to me–!"_

" _Bullshit! Don't think I didn't know, Jin-hyung!"_

" _That's not true! Namjoon–!"_

" _YOU don't think I'm good enough! I'll never be good enough for the rich, elite Kim family! Admit it, isn't that right, Jin-hyung?!"_

_SLAP._

"... _J-Jin..."_

" _YES! That’s right! You’re completely right! You... You're not good enough for my family, and you never will be, Namjoon!"_

" _J-Jin, wait...!"_

Seokjin left. He couldn't bear to face the truth of Namjoon’s words, and the complete, total lie of his own. Namjoon was good enough for him, even deserved better than someone like him who chose to hurt him than fight for what they had. Seokjin was afraid for him. Afraid of what his family might do to Namjoon if he had continued to rebel.

He hadn't seen Namjoon since. He had heard from Yoongi that Namjoon had moved overseas immediately after graduation, and didn't keep in contact with the rest. Seokjin didn't even know if he was still alive. He returned back to his mundane life, now simply existing instead of living. Luckily his friends served to be his crutch, merely listening and comforting during the darkest hours of his heartbreak. He clung to them desperately, afraid that they too, might disappear from his sight if he didn't hold tightly enough.

And Kim Seokjin, even after a decade, will never love as completely, as irrevocably he as did Kim Namjoon.

It was something he accepted to himself. He would move on, but his heart will always belong to the stage’s Rap Monster. He knew his friends worried for him, urging him to move on and find another person to love, but he simply couldn't do it. His heart was completely overtaken, something that he always told his friends when that topic of conversation came up.

He was still in love with Namjoon, always, and forever will be.

"Jinnie?" A knock on the door startled him, and Seokjin quickly stood up, smoothing down the crinkles on his suit and glanced at the mirror once more, silently cursing his reddened, swollen eyes. This was one of the times he wished he wore his glasses instead of contacts, it helped hide his eyes from view, concealing most of his expression and enabling him to act out his role perfectly.

"Come in," He said when he felt that his voice was steady enough. The door clicked open, and his mother came in, as beautiful and as elegant as always. A lot of people told him that he had inherited his mother's facial features whist having his father's air and stature, and he was inclined to believe them, especially when he was closer to his mother than with his father.

"Mom." He greeted genially, allowing himself to be caught up in a tight hug. Out of all the people he didn't want to disappoint, his mother was on the very top of that list. He and his father were so distant, Seokjin really didn't care anymore on what the older man would think of him. But Seokjin knew that it was her dearest wish to see him stable and live a comfortable life with his own family to take care of, and he valued his mother's happiness and pride of him over everything else in the world.

"Oh my, you look so handsome." She said affectionately, smoothing over the creases on his collar. "Today is finally the day. Are you nervous, my Jinnie?"

"... No, Mom." He was still too distraught to feel any anxiety. He willed his face to remain blank, to keep his mother from worrying about him. But, somehow, she always caught on to his emotions, because her face changed into an expression of concern.

"Jin? Is there something wrong?" Seokjin opened his mouth to assure her that no, nothing's wrong, but the words lodged itself into his throat and wouldn't come out. He gasped quietly, swallowing thickly, trying to get rid of the constricting tightness around his neck. He couldn't lose composure now, not in front of the person he valued so much. He settled for minutely shaking his head, trying to keep his feelings at bay. He wanted to run to his mother's arms and exhaust himself crying, to confess that he didn't want this, that he was still in love with someone else after all these years.

But he wouldn't. Couldn't. This was his mother's dearest wish, and he would not be ungrateful and trample over her dreams just for his own sake.

The matriarch stared at her son, her heart breaking at the sight of him still anguished and forlorn over his first love. All she wanted was for her son to achieve happiness in his life, and only agreed to the marriage because she thought her son wanted it. To see him like this was making her feel that she made a mistake in encouraging him through this.

Seokjin wasn't aware of it, but she had met him, that boy, just once. She had her initial suspicions already, of course, and she trusted her instincts. They met each other in the street, and sheer curiosity made her ask him to spend some time with her in a small cafe. He followed along willingly enough, also wondering on what brought this on, and if she had caught on to his real relationship with her son.

Kim Namjoon was the very kind of boy her husband would have despised. His casual disregard of her status and class would sufficiently shock anyone who was a part of their world. But she wasn't most people. They talked, and she was surprised to learn that he was very intelligent and perspective, and revealed to her a side of her son that she didn't know was there. At first she was offended and rightly indignant for her son, but apparently, that boy had expected that, because he was quick to follow up his words.

_Kim-ssi, Jin-hyung is a very selfish person._

And now, she felt that she finally understood what Kim Namjoon meant at that time.

_Not because he doesn't give enough, but because he gives so much he doesn't think of the other people worrying about him._

Her next words were anything but unkind.

"... It's that boy, isn't it."

Seokjin’s head shot up to look at her, completely stunned. The questions rose to his lips in a rush– _how did you know–how much do you know–why do you know–what will happen now that you know_ –but seeing his mother's gentle, knowing look, the words suddenly didn't want to come out. He opened his mouth, only for the sound to come out as a strangled croak.

Somehow, perhaps, she already knew everything. She always did.

"I'm sorry, Mom." His voice was barely more than a whisper. "I-I'm sorry... I..." He couldn't believe he was doing this, that he was giving in a little to what he actually wanted. It made him feel ashamed, to do this now on his wedding day, in front of his mother that he was sure to let down greatly. He buried his face in his hands, unmindful of the contact lenses that now pressed uncomfortably against his eyelids, trying to stop the prickling at the back of his eyes and ignoring the clear liquid that was brimming over his eyes. He was calm, he was composed, he would be able to do this, he would not cry, he would not  _break down in front of his mother_ —

All that came out was a broken murmur. " _I can't._ "

"Oh Seokjin," He was swept up in a tight embrace, with familiar, soothing fingers running through his hair and rubbing his back consolingly as years of built up pain, hurt and suffering finally broke free from its confines and flowed freely, clutching at the front of his mother's dress and unable to stop the short screams of heart-wrenching agony, too far gone to care about anything else.

"I'm sorry." His mother whispered, devastated at the sight of her now broken son. "I'm so sorry, Jinnie." And she could only hold him, whispering and murmuring, unable to stop the tears that were sliding down her own cheeks, silently asking for her son's forgiveness.

Seokjin was sorry too. For not stopping himself that time. For letting himself go this far only to back out at the last moment. For wanting to do what he wanted, instead of what was told of him.

For still loving Kim Namjoon until now, and hoping that he would still come back to him.

* * *

 Seokjin was standing in front of the estate doors, already hearing the faint babble of voices inside. The limousine picked him up about an hour ago from the hotel his family was staying in, the ride passing by in silence until he had arrived at his designation. He climbed up the steps to the humongous villa, the last of the early people to arrive, where they would have to wait for his bride. It was still early, about half an hour before the ceremony would start and as the groom, he was obligated to arrive before his bride.

His face was devoid of expression, skin still a shade paler than usual. His suit was still as pristine and wrinkle-free as it was before, hair properly combed and parted, face still handsome and shoulders as broad as ever. Not one thing out of place.

Still. Perfect.

His throat was aching, shredded raw, and he was surprised that his voice wasn't hoarse yet, though it was probably close to. His eyes still stung, and quite badly at that. Seokjin squinted against the sunlight, looking up at the white wash concrete walls of the newly painted cathedral, hoping the concealer did its job and hid his red, swollen eyes. He was finally here, standing in front of what most would consider the gates to Heaven. It was a picturesque place, immense and made with Gothic architecture, with turrets the seemed to reach for the sky and a tower singing its praises for this wondrous day where it would once again witness the joining of two people with the sacred sacrament of matrimony. It was by the ocean, right at the outskirts of the city, on top of a small hill that overlooked the vastness of its surroundings. Of course, nothing but the best for the Kim family.

He was standing in front of the gates of Hell.

The rest of his family was already inside. His mother had gone first, as per tradition, and Seokjin used the remaining time to return back to the person he saw reflected in the mirror.

All he could feel was a strange stillness. He was spent, exhausted... completely resigned. After bottling up his emotions for so long, everything now just seemed so... empty. He didn't want to feel anymore. He  _couldn't_ feel anymore. He was getting married today, whether he liked it or not.

He entered, and found that the inside was already a bustle of activity, the entire place decorated and suited to their supposed tastes. He never really listened in when it came to the wedding plans, tuning them out and putting on a mildly interested expression as they continued to chatter and argue amongst themselves, and nobody bothered to ask for his opinion since he looked to be attentive enough. Everything was decided by his fiancée and her family, and he merely nodded and agreed along with them. The results weren't disappointing–aesthetically, at least.

The theme was, apparently, ivory (not  _white_ ) and peach. The two colors surrounded him, from the decorations to flowers to the ribbons to the aisle to the altar. Everything was high-class, refined and sophisticated, planned and set down into the tiniest detail.

He  _hated_  ivory.

And now he has caught the attention of the guests people came over and congratulated him, made small talk or both. He put on his father-approved polite smile, giving the perfunctory words of gratitude and genial answers they've been expecting of him: _Oh yes, thank you very much_ — _yes, I feel nervous but that's quite all right_ — _I really can't wait for it to happen_ —before hearing a familiar, high voice behind him that made him turn and smile more sincerely.

"Jin-hyung!"

"... Jiminie." The former team came up, all smiling and grinning at him, taller, older, and more mature but essentially the same people he hung out and played with for all his middle and high school years. They all changed subtly in small ways, but he wouldn't mistake them for anyone else. Seokjin couldn't help but let his expression melt away and turn into a more heartfelt, genuine look. "Everyone."

"Congratulations, Jin-hyung." Yoongi was working in Seoul now, if Seokjin remembered correctly, in an in-house producer, artist, and voice coach for an entertainment company. He was still a big name in the underground, however. He was as short and as pale as ever, hair bleached a soft pink, a little longer now and not as straight cut. Beside him, Park Jimin was grinning madly, holding hands with Yoongi, a professional dancer who made headlines when he announced his engagement with his male lover of almost a decade the same time he opened his nationwide solo recital tour. "Yeah, congrats on the marriage, Jin-hyung."

"Thank you, Yoongi-ah, Jiminie." Even until now Jimin’s cheeks hadn't completely grown out of the baby fat, after all these years, though he had already grown up, lean and muscular, but not quite reaching any of their heights yet. Even Seokjin wasn't able to stop calling them with such fondness and doting, and yet his friends accepted that as a part of him, something unique, but at the same time, familiar. "Thank you for coming, everyone."

"Yeah, I'd never thought I'd see the day," Hoseok snickered good-naturedly, for once looking appropriately clothed in a proper suit and tie. Hoseok ran a dance school, his day job, and was doing some rapping on the side, and the person Jin asked to deliver his wedding cake. At first his parents wanted someone more... reputable, but Seokjin had requested it personally, wanting something familiar in the midst of something completely different. And he was sure that Hoseok would do an excellent job of it. "I was really surprised when Jin-hyung called me up to order his wedding cake. After Taehyungie’s and Jungkookie’s wedding, I expected that it would be Yoongi-hyung calling me next." And Hoseok, Seokjin was surprised to see, had come alone, but then again the man had never really dated anyone seriously at that point. "You're going to love it, Jin-hyung. It’s pink and flowery and fluffy, the best combination ever."

 _I’ve always wanted a Princess Peach wedding cake,_ Seokjin didn’t say, smiling at him. They’ve joked about getting him a Mario-themed wedding cake all those years ago, back when they were still teenagers, stupid and open to all the possibilities in their lives. But he didn’t think Hoseok would actually do it. “Thank you.” 

"Our Seokjin-hyung, congratulations!" Jeon Taehyung, nee Kim, enveloped him in a tight embrace, before leaning on his husband's arm with his box-like smile, while Jeon Jungkook did the same. They got married a year ago in Canada, the first in their group of friends to do so, and it was what Seokjin could honestly say the most beautiful event he had witnessed in his life. The now-actor wore his hair a little more normally than he used to, the red-brown hue contrasting with the atrocious yellow and pink striped suit he now wore.

Jungkook was in his full military regalia, all the medals and insignias pinned to his chest and shoulders, identical silver sings glimmering on their ring fingers. As always, they wouldn't be seen without the other's company and Seokjin had to raise an eyebrow at Taehyung’s choice of clothing.

"I'm sorry, it was me who wanted to wear it. Jungkookie told me not to, but it’s your wedding! I can’t pass it up, Jin-hyung." Taehyung laughed, pressing a quick kiss to the older’s cheek. Jungkook merely looked amused, ever the cheeky maknae, nodding his well wishes while looking fondly and affectionately at his spouse. “I really tried, Jin-hyung. But you know him.”

At times Seokjin envied their relationship. It was what one could call the perfect romance: they were high school friends; they met at a young age, became friends, best friends, and eventually learned to fall in love with one another. They knew each other more than they knew themselves and it was a blessing that they have managed to find each other so early on in their lives. That was to say that they didn't have their own share of troubles, but they managed to pull through and come out of it stronger than ever.

But the discrimination against them was still present. Seokjin caught a few staring at the couple with not so friendly looks. Ever the conservative family, the couple almost didn't get an invitation if not for Seokjin who put his foot down and reminding them that it was  _his_  wedding, and he would very damn well decide on who got to attend it or not... said more politely, of course. But thankfully they didn't seem to notice, or rather, they chose to ignore it completely on the account of their oldest hyung’s special day. In hindsight, Seokjin understood Taehyung’s intentions when he forewent the usual monochrome formal attire.

"Jin-hyung, a quick wedding present." Jungkook, smiling, held out a small box to him, plain white and unwrapped. Seokjin took it, curious, and opening it he found a corsage, simple but elegant, a single pink carnation surrounded by teal ribbons and baby's breath. It was almost plain compared to the corsage that he was wearing now, but it held a personal touch that reflected... him. It radiated comfort and strength, the very two things he needed the most right now. He turned to look at the youngest, saw him smiling gently.

"I plucked it out from the flower shop today." Jungkook said as Seokjin lightly traced a finger over the petals in silent wonder. "I know that you might have one already but I couldn't resist. It seemed... fitting, somehow. And it was Taehyungie-hyung who arranged it to look that way."

Seokjin was deeply touched. "It's beautiful. Thank you, both of you." He fumbled for the pin that held the corsage he was wearing, trying to get it off. Taehyung, seeing this, slid his arm off his husband's and lightly bumped the fingers away. He undid the pin more swiftly, chuckling at Seokjin’s suddenly flustered cheeks, taking out the original red rose and replacing it with the carnation, sliding it into the breast pocket and pinning it on again. "There. Much better. You look handsome now, Jin-hyung."

Seokjin touched the corsage now on his jacket, feeling his heart calm down considerably. He took in the smiling and mildly amused expression of his younger friends, and the concern that wallowed in their eyes. Even after all these years they still looked out for him despite him being the eldest, comforting him and giving him the solace that he needed. Even the simple fact that almost all of them were here to be with him on such a memorable occasion was overwhelming. It served to be what he knew all along, that they would always be there for each other whenever it was needed. He searched their faces, eternally grateful for their presence.

It would have been perfect if all of them were here, but Seokjin knew better than to hope.

"Oh, the car's here," A voice called out, Seokjin didn't know whose, and suddenly his heart lurched, his body tensed, and suddenly he knew he wasn't ready for this, that he was going to do the biggest mistake of his life and what was he thinking getting into this in the first place. He was taking a step into a road he wasn't sure he wanted to take and his heart was still not over anyone–someone– _him_  and before he knew it he was trembling and gasping and he couldn't breathe–!

A hand carefully steadied him and he blinked, his vision suddenly blurred and wet as he focused on the nearest person, whose hand felt warm and secure on his shoulder.

"Jin-hyung, are you still going through this?" Yoongi asked quietly, holding him, and around him his friends surrounded him in worry and concern. Out of all of them, Seokjin expected that it would be Yoongi who would ask that question out loud.

"Yes." He straightened out his tie, brushed off the invisible lint on his coat, adjusted his cufflinks, mentally preparing himself for what would come. "I have to."

"But you love Namjoon-hyung." It was said so inaudibly that Seokjin almost didn't hear it. It was Jimin, he realized with a little incredulity, who looked uncomfortable but determined to say his part. In all honesty, he didn't think that Jimin would notice something like that, with Seokjin being so quiet and unexpressive of his emotions when they were all younger. Despite being older now Jimin was still naive and followed his heart, something that could be seen as childish for someone his age. But he spoke the truths no one dared to.

Seokjin thought that it would hurt to hear his name out loud. It stung, yes, but not as deep as it used to be. Kim Namjoon would always be a part of him, in his mind and in his heart, and once he accepted that he was able to breathe a little easier, feeling the shackles in his heart slowly melt away. He would never be able to move on. Seokjin smiled softly at the younger man, a little wistful, a bit nostalgic, but not in pain.

Not anymore.

"I always will." He answered quietly, ruffling the curly black hair fondly. Seokjin nodded to the others, offering a small, genuine smile to them. "Thank you. For everything."

"Don't thank us yet, Seokjin-hyung." Hoseok’s smile hinted at something else. "Thank us properly later instead." The dancer’s words had been cryptic, but Seokjin was unable to question him further as they made their way to their seats. A bit perturbed, Seokjin too walked up to the altar, stopping just before the steps and turning back to the aisle, clasping his hands behind his back. The stained glass windows loomed over him, the eyes of God and the angels boring into him, as if seeing through the sin he was committing. It was blasphemous, standing in front of their presence to do a sham of a wedding. Seokjin could only ask for forgiveness as his bride finally stepped into his gaze, a vision in cream and white.

The wedding march started, prompting the visitors to stand as she walked down the aisle. One could tell that she was extraordinarily beautiful, holding herself with elegance and poise. A wedding veil obscured her face, the big, frothy wedding gown flowing around her in layers. He should be happy that this was happening, that he was going to have a wedding others could only dream of.

Seokjin felt sick to his stomach, now that she was close enough to see properly. She smiled at him, from what he could see through the translucent veil, and he managed to give a strained smile back, taking her hand into his and placing a short kiss onto it. She took his arm, and both of them ascended the steps to the altar together in front of the priest, who nodded and gave his well wishes before starting the ceremony.

He, for the life of him, couldn't remember anything about it afterwards. He was sure that it was grand and solemn, but the tension inside him made it difficult for him to focus and listen on what was being said. The candles flickered and winked at him, and he found himself vaguely wondering on what would happen if he knocked down the holders and started a fire. The hand on his elbow felt heavy, restricting, and it took all the years of his good breeding to not slap away the offending hand and wrenching away in disgust. Some idiosyncratic part of his mind screamed that he was betraying Namjoon by doing this, and he almost laughed out loud at the notion, wondering what his first love would say to that.

They went through the officiator’s address, the readings, and finally to the ceremony proper, where the officiator, due to the insistence of his family to have a completely traditional wedding, finally spoke out the words that brought him back to reality.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of two families and these witnesses, to join the people before me in matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore–is not by any–to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly–but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this solemn estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace.”

This was it. The final moment. Suddenly Seokjin knew that he couldn't do this. Hard as he tried to convince himself, those words were an eye-opener. This wedding was really happening and he couldn't turn back anymore. The feelings of betrayal tore deeper, more real and he cursed his selfishness, his want to be happy just once in his life. He wanted to be anywhere but here, to do anything but this, to be near anyone but her.

Almost desperately Seokjin cast his gaze on their audience below, almost willing one of them to speak out, to protest against his marriage when he was too weak and afraid to do so, but there was only silence. Even then he knew that his friends would step up for him had he asked them to, but he had told them that he was going through this, and they wouldn't interfere for his sake.

It was turning out to be the biggest regret of his life.

When there was none, the officiator continued on, addressing him first.

"Kim Seokjin, do you take this woman to be your wife, to live together in holy matrimony, to love her, to honor her, to comfort her, and to keep her in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I..." Seokjin’s breath was suddenly caught in his throat. He looked at his bride, who was staring at him expectantly, aware of the gazes everyone had on him. His chest constricted, as memories suddenly surged through his mind, moments of them together, laughing, crying, spending time together. He remembered the hourly talks, daily practices, the weekly outings, the monthly celebrations. The walks in the parks, the romantic dinners, and the first time they made love, the last time they said those three words to each other.

A pair of hands cradling his face, a happy smile present on the devilishly handsome face, brilliant brown orbs that spoke volumes as the younger whispered against his lips.

He had to do this. There was no turning back now. And yet... and yet...!

" _Jin, I’m sorry. I can’t deny it anymore. I… love you."_

He closed his eyes, a single tear managing to escape his eyes, silently sliding down his cheek.

_I'm sorry._

"I d—"

_SLAM!_

The sudden noise broke his concentration and he whipped his head back to the direction of the entrance, blinking. All at once, everyone also turned their heads back, both startled and surprised at the sudden interruption. The doors were unceremoniously slammed open, a large mass standing against the light, and Seokjin used the distraction to quickly wipe away the tears on his face, also bewildered by the change of events.

The shadow only remained there for a moment. With a sharp squeal it entered the villa, down the red carpet, approaching the altar, but Seokjin didn't register the action on his mind, withering away when the shadow finally caught light through the color-stained windows and showed itself for the first time.

A sleek black and silver motorcycle, with flicks of white on the sides. It was a beautiful automobile, even the most indifferent person would admit to that, but Seokjin wasn't fixated on the bike.

It was the rider.

He caught the shade of bright blond, spiky and now longer, starkly visible against the shiny, black leather jacket on his back. His eyes steadily widened as the face eventually became clearer, until he couldn't mistake it for anyone else.

Just as the wheels reached the steps the rider stopped and swerved left at the last moment, the motorcycle drifting to a stop just as it touched the first step, squealing, making skid marks on the tiled floor. He looked up, met Seokjin’s eyes, and smiled, raising his hand out for the older man to take.

" _JIN!_ " 

That voice belonged to only one person. Seokjin didn't pause. He didn't think. The moment he saw the familiar face robbed him completely of speaking and mental ability. He darted forward, almost not believing what he was seeing, almost flying down the stairs, the blood pounding in his ears, his leather shoes clapping almost as loudly as his beating heart, as he neared... neared...

Warmth. A pair of strong arms wound around him, so achingly nostalgic, firm, familiar lips covering his own, not caring if they were doing a wedding, not caring if everybody could see them, not caring if he was creating the biggest scandal that would shame his family for the years to come. His knees buckled and weakened, his heart almost bursting with happiness while his mind was still trying frantically to catch up to reality, feeling the cracks in his heart quickly mend and heal, as if it was never broken in the first place.

He didn't know if his contacts were taken off his face, because his vision was still blurred. He was laughing, he was crying, cheeks flushed and incredulity rolling off him in waves. Was this really happening?

"Did you miss me, hyung?" Kim Namjoon whispered against his lips, chuckling, his voice deeper, and yet still held the same light, teasing baritone. He had changed as well, like the rest of them, but inside was still the same rapper and man Seokjin had come to know and deeply love.

“… You broke the door, Namjoonie.” Seokjin couldn't find any words to say, and those were the first things that came out of his mouth. He wiped his eyes, suddenly embarrassed for his tear strained face.

Namjoon winced. "I didn’t mean it." He sounded genuinely apologetic about it, brushing his lips against Seokjin’s forehead before cocking his head back and placing his hands on the handle bars. "But let's go. We're going to be late."

Seokjin didn't have to think twice. He quickly straddled the bike, his arms around Namjoon’s waist, and in an uncharacterized moment of weakness, brushed his lips against Namjoon’s cheek, a kiss of gratitude or a kiss of relief, he didn't know. For a moment Namjoon was still, a priceless, stunned expression on his face, but it was gone as quickly as it came. He gave a dimpled smile at the gaping bride, kicking the motorcycle once again into life, and with a sharp throttle and a loud squeal, turned around and proceeded to race down the aisle.

The surroundings quickly passed by in a blur. Seokjin kept a tight hold, his cheek pressed against the soft leather of Namjoon’s back, cool against his heated skin. His seat felt warm, the vibrating motor beneath them a quiet assurance that it wasn't dreaming at all.

"Hold on!" Namjoon shouted over the roar of the engine, cranking down on the accelerator at full force. Faster, both of them moved with a swiftness that was almost frightening, and yet the older merely clung on the jacket tighter, trusting the other man with everything he had. Seokjin didn't know where they were going, and yet looked up, seeing the large entrance just in front of them. Nearer and nearer, they approached the gates, already at full speed, time slowing down to a mere crawl as they left the corridor, and then...!

Seokjin held his breath as they passed underneath the archway.

... Light. Brilliant, dazzling light. The sunlight blinded him, and yet all he could see was the color of deep, unending _pink_.

It was the sea.

Seokjin wasn't able to stop the gasp that escaped his lips, the scent of the ocean breeze suddenly washing over him in tides, feeling the warm, summer wind on his cheeks, whipping and tousling his hair. The villa was beside the sea, and yet he wasn't able to appreciate it fully because the limousine's windows were tinted darkly. They were flying, sailing through the air, as they went off the grounds to bump harshly on the main road.

"Lean with me!" Namjoon twisted the handle just in time for them to miss the metal railing that would've sent them diving into the sea, their knees almost touching the asphalt before straightening out and running on the winding road before them.

And then Seokjin seemed to jerk out of his euphoric daze and realized what both of them had done.

“Namjoon! W-Where are we going?! We have to turn back!" He shouted, but he was laughing, voice tinged with a hint of euphoric hysteria. This wasn't possible, he must be dreaming, Kim Namjoon should not be here riding on a motorcycle with him and he was not just  _willingly abducted on his own wedding by his former lover who he hadn't seen for more than six years._ "What are you even doing here?!" But as he said this his hold became even tighter, trying to cling on to this—whatever this was—for as long as he could.

For the first time in a long while, Seokjin felt happy, carefree...  _free_.

"Ease up a bit Jinnie-hyung, I'm not going anywhere." Namjoon grunted at the almost crushing force applied to his abdomen but he was grinning widely, quickly shifting gears and keeping his eyes on the road, savoring the familiar warmth on his back. He had missed this terribly, taken its presence for granted far too long and it cost him dearly. But in the end, the weeks of planning and coordinating with the rest had made all of this worth it. "And not happening. You're going with me, whether you like it not."

" _Namjoon!_ " It was  _so easy_  to go back to their usual, familiar routine. Seokjin thought his heart died a little when he heard the familiar nickname, didn't think that the other would still use it until now. It was the confirmation he needed, though he couldn't deny that a lot had changed now.

" _Jin-hyung._ " It was the same as he remembered, only deeper, more mature ... and more serious. The older felt the Namjoon tense in front of him, body straightening for the smallest bit, and it made Seokjin nervous.

"What?"

Namjoon exhaled a slow breath, wondering how he should ask this. He had a lot to think about for the last years, and now that they were already there he couldn't find the right words to say. He thought about his mistakes, his resolve and his hard work, finally culminating in this one moment, and if there was one thing he regretted, it was that he would cause Seokjin to be estranged from his family. After graduating from high school he went abroad, resisting every urge to crawl back to Korea and beg for Seokjin’s forgiveness. It was, for him, something he had to prove to himself and to others.

Their argument became his eye-opener.

So he studied. Studied and worked until he stood where he was now, until he could ask for Seokjin’s hand as an equal. Every day he called and texted the old group, asking if Jin-hyung was okay, was he doing well, what was going on in his life. And always, before he hung up, he would ask.

" _Does he still love me?_ "

If they had answered otherwise, he would stop and leave Seokjin in peace, because he would always value Seokjin’s happiness over his own, even if it meant his heart getting broken in return.

The answer was always " _Yes._ "

That one word was his inspiration, to keep himself from going crazy and forcing himself to focus and carry on until the end. And, just as he had finally managed it, Yoongi called, announcing the oldest’s soon-to-be marriage. Realizing that his time was almost up, Namjoon went back immediately, planning out a way to get Seokjin back, especially when, after all this time, Seokjin still loved him as he did before.

And this time, he would keep that love and cherish it for as long as he should live. It was something he swore to Seokjin’s mother, in the split second their eyes met in the villa. She looked at him with eyes both sad and happy, then at her son behind him, nodding once, offering a weak, wan smile at him.

_Make him happy._

Namjoon nodded his solemn agreement before facing forward, taking Seokjin with him to a future they could be in together.

"... Please stay with me forever?"

Seokjin stared at the back of the blind head with impossibly wide eyes... and all Seokjin wanted to do was to laugh. It was so him, so _Namjoon_ to propose in that way. This day was so overwhelming, filled with a whirlwind of emotions that Seokjin didn't know what to feel anymore. It was too much, it was crazy, it was insane, but he trusted it more than he trusted himself.

Because it was completely, perfectly  _them_ , and Seokjin trusted them more than anything else in the world.

Seokjin managed a chuckle and smiled, sliding closer, pressing his cheek against the soft, warm leather. It smelled of Namjoon and the ocean, the unbelievably soft strands of moonlight hair tickling his nose and cheek. The younger had filled out, larger... broader now. He could feel the way his abdominals moved underneath the thin white shirt. Seokjin could feel his cheeks heating up at the thought, already feeling like a teenager all over again.

"... I do, Namjoon." He whispered, closing his eyes and enjoying the ride, quietly watching the sea as the motorcycle hugged along the cliffside. It was close to twilight, the sun slowly sinking to the horizon, a yellow disk that seemed to grow smaller the more it got swallowed by the darkness, it's dying rays bathing the waves in shimmering silver and gold. They both stayed in a quiet, intimate silence afterwards, but Seokjin could imagine him smiling back, in victory.

Namjoon’s hand left the handle and slid it over his for the briefest moment, leaning back so their heads bumped gently, relishing in their reunion and their rekindled love, telling him more than words ever could.

* * *

When they got into the city was already night, Namjoon navigating through the busy streets with ease. Seokjin had to admit that he fell asleep during the ride, as dangerous as it was, and yet he felt completely safe, his arms still around Namjoon when the twinkling night lights awakened him.

"Where are we?" He asked when they finally stopped, the blond man turning off the engine and sliding off his bike. He was shrugging off his jacket and folding it over his arm as Seokjin followed, still a bit disoriented, looking around for something familiar, when it finally dawned on him just exactly  _where_  they were.

"I told you," Namjoon smiled and grasped the other man's hand, tugging to get his attention when it showed that Seokjin was too stunned to move. "We need to hurry, or we're going to be late."

They were in  _Incheon Airport_.

"But where—Namjoon, wait!" Seokjin was jerked back to reality and stumbled a bit, trying to keep up with Namjoon who was weaving his way through the small crowd, going to the Departures gate. Seokjin felt terribly lost, but Namjoon never let go of his hand, keeping them laced together as they checked in with the guards at the entrance and went in. They must've looked strange, a man in a tight, white shirt, low hanging jeans and riding boots dragging a tuxedo-clad man with him in a place like this. But the former rapper seemed not to notice or care, looking at the flight schedule above their heads for a short moment before pulling him in a new direction.

"This way, Jin-hyung! Hurry!"

"Wait!  _Where are we going_ , _Namjoon_?!" Seokjin yelped, feeling his arm ache with how much it was strained with continuous pulling. He had to stop for a moment, or he might just lose an arm if they continued like this. "I don't understand! If you just tell me–?!"

"Hyungs! Over here!" A voice called to them, and Seokjin’s heart almost stopped.

He didn't think that he could take any more surprises for that day.

"E-Everyone!" The old crew eventually came to light, happily smiling and grinning at the both of them. "How did you–?!"

"Rode in a helicopter. Yoongi-hyung pulled some pretty big strings." Taehyung snickered the answer, sending a sideways look at Yoongi who looked as if he was close to getting another migraine, unable to believe he just pulled positions just to do something as childish and as juvenile as this. "It's freaking awesome, I tell you."

"Anyway, both of you need to hurry, or you're going to miss your flight." And in a flurry of movements, Seokjin found himself being wrestled out of his coat by Jimin, the shirt sleeves being unbuttoned and pushed up, going for a more casual look, while on the other side, Namjoon was getting some luggage from Jungkook, a duffel slung over his shoulder and a carry on in his other hand. He flung the keys towards his friend, who grinned widely and caught it easily.

"Take care of my girl, Hobi. Remember, one scratch on her, and it's your head."

"Sure, Joonie! She's in good hands, I promise!" Hoseok answered a little too gleefully, pocketing the keys carefully. He had always wanted to take Namjoon’s bike out for a spin, and now that it's on an indefinite loan he could use it as much as he wanted to... well, as long as he was going to stay here in South Korea, anyway.

"Here's a piece of your wedding cake." Jimin came up next with a medium-sized box. "Be sure to eat it during your flight, it's 4 hours long and you might get hungry." He smiled at them, pouting at Taehyung, who took the opportunity to tease him about his weight. While the two of them bickered like they used to Yoongi moved forward, pressing an envelope in Seokjin’s hands.

"Everything you would need is there." Yoongi said with a slight smile. "Flight tickets, passport and visa. The rest, you can contact us and we’ll take care of it. Expect a visit from any one of us when we're in the area, we'll be sure to come by."

"And a last wedding gift, Jin-hyung, from me and Kookie." Taehyung said hurriedly, bringing his hand up, a single, silver key hanging on its holder. He placed it on the older’s hands, closing Seokjin’s fingers upon it as if telling him to take it without reservations. "Whenever you're in that area, feel free to use it for as long as you want."

So that's how they managed to do all of this, Seokjin thought incredulously, staring at the packages in his hands. He was really doing this. He was with Namjoon and they were starting a new life together. Finally they were all complete. But instead of feeling sick he felt anticipant,  _excited_  for it. This wouldn't be possible without their help, and he couldn't be more thankful that he had such good people who looked up for them and ensured their happiness. Overcome with emotion he tried to reply, but the words simply wouldn't come, and he felt that any words of gratitude would just fall weak in comparison to their actions.

"I... I don't..."

"You could just thank us, you know, hyung." Jimin supplied helpfully, and Seokjin choked out a sob, feeling the tears come but not making any move to stop them. Let them see him crying. He had no words, no sentences to explain what he felt, that he was just so overwhelmed that all he could do was nod and cry silently, clutching at the gifts as if they were precious treasures.

Then a hand tilted his face up, a warm thumb brushing away his tears. It was Namjoon, he knew just by the complete familiarity of his touch.

"You all right, babe?" He asked softly, and Seokjin choked out a laugh,  _oh we're back at pet names again_ , nodding. Namjoon smiled back, the special, genuine smile that was reserved just for him. He rounded back on their friends, mock glaring, putting a protective arm over Seokjin.

"Hey, don't make our hyung cry, you bastards." And they all dissolved into laughter, each holding their significant others, faces light and happy, giving their final wishes and greetings to the leaving couple as the speakers overhead blared out its announcement. Seokjin quickly hugged all of them, saying his goodbyes, before reuniting with Namjoon as they all but ran to the gate.

"Thank you, all of you!"

"Take care you two!"

"Yeah, make sure to keep Namjoon on a leash, Jin-hyung!"

"Have fun and be happy!"

_This is the final boarding call for passengers Kim Namjoon and Kim Seokjin booked on flight 613 to Hong Kong. Please proceed to gate 1 immediately. The final checks are being completed and the captain will order for the doors of the aircraft to close in approximately five minutes time. I repeat..._

"Namjoonie," Seokjin started as they quickly checked in and boarded, the flight attendant escorting them to their seats, first class. "Why are we going to Hong Kong?"

"Consider it a stop over," Namjoon answered, settling back to their seat, tilting his head up to meet the older’s questioning stare with a deep, dimpled smile. "After a bit of shopping we're going to Canada, then go through the Atlantic to Europe."

"To Canada—" And that was what the key was for, Seokjin realized, digging into his pockets and getting the tiny, silver key. Of course. Why else would their dongaeng give them a key?

It was for the villa by the sea, the one that Taehyung had bought for Jungkook for their wedding.

The house and the places that Seokjin had wanted to see firsthand if ever he had the chance to.

"Jin-hyung." The tone in which Namjoon said it made Seokjin look at him, eyes sharpening and staring with a heated intensity that made him shiver a little. "I'll go with you anywhere, even if it means that we'll go to hell for it. I've worked my ass for you, became as rich as your family with the face and the body to go with it. I pretty much fucked up what we had before but I'm willing to repay in any way you want. I also gate crashed your wedding and your family will probably kill me for that."

"Namjoon..." Seokjin didn't think that his pulse would race with a speed of Yoongi’s rapping, as his heart fluttered and butterflies the size of dinosaurs rampaged inside his stomach. "What... are you saying?"

"Well..." Namjoon smiled crookedly. "I'd give you a ring, but I don't have it with me right now. I'd also get on one knee if you'd like me to, but the space is going be a problem. Jin..." His eyes softened, looking deep into golden brown eyes.

"That's pretty much what I'm asking, and if you came with me here, I'm expecting that it's pretty much a yes."

If Seokjin had a happier moment than right at that moment, he didn't remember it. His face was flushed and he was probably never going to live this down for as long as he lived and yet he radiated happiness unlike he had ever felt before.

"Then why ask? Idiot."

His family was going to disown him, and he could see a lot of problems coming for them in the future. They weren't going to have it easy, and would probably be in each other's throats more often than not.

But he had no regrets, and if it was him, if it was for Kim Namjoon, he would do anything. And so he settled for holding Namjoon’s hand, laying his head on the other man's shoulder, their fingers twined loosely, feeling a pair of lips brush against his hair.

After six years, it was finally the beginning for their forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. A couple of things. First, this is highly improbable to happen in real life. But this is fanfic where A/B/O and male pregnancy is a thing. So take it as it is. Second, Namjoon is a damn good bride kidnapper. He does it with style. Third, it's Namjin. Namjin will forever sail. Inspired by 'Run'.
> 
> And lastly, Bangtan is Squad Goals. It's cheesy, it's cliche as fuck. But it works. 
> 
> I have a [tumblr](https://equinoxsolstice.tumblr.com), btw. Please feel free to poke at me there.


End file.
